


Demon needs hugs

by SoulEating



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: In which sometimes hugs solve problems.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Demon needs hugs

I took deep breathes my hand firmly clasped over my mouth to hide my breathe. The demon stood before me looking around for me. Good thing it’s eye sight really isn’t all that good... that’s the only reason these ‘Angel stations’ could work right?

If only I knew all those years ago that when Joey said he could bring my characters to life through animation that he meant literally. Why did I come back with a simple stupid letter! Now this monster is chasing me and trying to kill me any chance it gets. 

H-Huh. The demon stopped wandering around and is staring at something on the floor. Ink dripping down and then off of his face. The demon gave a sigh before walking off through a wall. 

I gave a sigh of relief and slowly opened the door. Being sure to glance around making sure the demons exit was not just more wandering. What was he looking at? I looked down at the floor and gave a confused look at the markings. 

“An X?” I whispered to myself in a confused tone before realization darned on me. “Oh no an X!” I turned around to see Bendy lunging directly at me. How did I fall for the most basic cartoon logic?? Never stand on Xs! I'm an animator for gods sake. 

I let out a pained yelp as he pinned me to the wall with sharp inky claws. He let out a low growl his smile growing with shaky lips. I was expecting him to kill me as soon as he grabbed me. Instead he stared at me tilting his head. I tried forcing his hand off of me, but he only tightened his grip. **"Traitor."** He said his voice distorted disjointed as if his one voice was the combinations of several. 

"Traitor?" I questioned tugging at the demons claws struggling against the grip. "W-what do you mean traitor?" 

**"You."** He snarled pressing his claws down against me rougher. **"You are traitor!** The creator." 

"I didn't make you J-joey- Gah!" Bendy moved his claws from my chest and then tightly putting them to my throat. 

**"You let Joey do this!"** Bendy growled at before throwing me against the railing of the stairs. I quickly climbed over the railing suddenly regretting convincing Joey to install them in the first place. I was going to run when I noticed Bendy hadn't made a move to run at me again.

...He's just standing there. Ink pouring from his face- Is he- Is he crying? He can't be, can he? I could feel my hands shaking, but I couldn't run away. Something felt wrong. "What did I let Joey do?" 

The demon tilted his head at me. Ink continuing to drip from his face. **"You left us to him. He hurt us. You betrayed us."** I felt a pang in my chest. The creator lied to us huh? 

"I didn't leave you. You weren't even here, you where just- just a drawing. A character. I could have never known that he would- that he could do this!" 

**"You let him do this!"** The demon growled barring his teeth with a large grin. 

"I didn't let him do anything, If I would have known about this you could guarantee I wouldn't have let this happen."

**"But, you ran away." **

"Huh?" 

**"I tried reaching for you and you ran away!" **He tried- Oh.

"I thought you where going to kill me!" 

**"Why would I do that you made me.**" Bendy cried putting his hands over where is eyes would be.

"Then why did you chase me instead of use your words! You can clearly talk!"

**"I was nervous! I wanted you to like me.... Joey said I wasn't perfect that I'm a monster. I just wanted you to like me."**

I felt another pang go through my chest he's like a giant child. "Listen, I feel like there is just a lot of misunderstanding here." I climbed over the railing again stepping nervously closer to him. "I didn't abandon you. I didn't abandon any of my creations Joey took them from me and I didn't know he would do something like this." I paused looking up the crying demon. "It will be ok." I hugged the inky creature. "I'm sorry for running away."

The demon wrapped his arms around me tight enough to knock the air from my lungs. **"I'm sorry for scaring you!**" He cried gripping onto me. Covering my clothes in ink in the process. This has to be the weirdest situation I've ever been in. 

"I do have a lot of questions though, Bendy."

**"Huh?"** He questioned sniffling. **"Like what?"**

"Like why is it if you don't want me dead that Sammy tried to kill me?"

**".........Who's Sammy?" **


End file.
